For Him
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: She is one of the reasons why he came back. But no one knew about their bond. Both of them will do whatever they have to protect it and the people they care about. SasuHina pairing. Two-shot. Summary kind of farfetched, will just have to rethink it...
1. Chapter 1

_A very very short story inspired by Beabandit's interpretation about Sasuke and Hinata._

_I don't own Naruto... I'm just an obsessed fan that happens to like them so much^^_

0o0o0o0

**FOR HIM**

I only knew him by his name. From the academy, as one of the most brilliant boys in school. Naruto's team mate. His best friend. Sakura's first love. Or so she thought. Team 7's ninja prodigy.

Uchiha Sasuke.

But since that faithful day, when he learned of Konoha's hidden secret, the council's verdict about his clan. His brothers so called 'betrayal'. He decided to accept the mission that Lady Tsunade has proposed. It will make him understand. To finally learn the truth about his family.

He changed drastically. He still has that far- a-way look in his eyes. Before, his eye was empty. Now, it was emptier. More hollow. It was painful to look through his eyes. Even from afar, I could feel his pain.

Why am I saying these things? I really don't know. It's like we're the same in some ways, different than the most.

Lady Tsunade accidentally found out about this connection and she decided to use me. It was a day I would never forget. The day I receive my most important mission. Kurenai-sensei did not know it yet and I wonder if the Hokage would tell her. Lady Tsunade decided that someone must be entrusted with Sasuke's 'plan' to join Orochimaru. A very dangerous mission to infiltrate his lair and gain the Snake's trust and to retrieve all the information he took from Konoha. Using Orochimaru's obsession about Sasuke, the young shinobi knew he is the only one who could do this mission. Only him. I was about to say my opinion regarding the matter but Sasuke shook his head and smiled at me. It was a first. He never really smiles. Naturally, I blushed and stuttered my apologies. He touched my head and rubbed my hair, messing with it like I was a little girl. "You worry too much Hinata. Let me handle this", he said fondly using my first name without any formalities. Another firsts.

I was the only one who knows the truth about his abrupt departure. The only one he said goodbye to. I know that if Sakura learns of this, she would be more devastated. However, she managed to catch up with him.

Even though he knew that his brother would sacrifice everything to protect Konoha, he couldn't stop himself for hating the village. His dwindling loyalty to the people who used his beloved brother. One of the reasons why his 'betrayal' becomes very convincing. Even to Naruto. Even to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei.

After the failed retrieval mission of Shikamaru's team in an attempt to bring Sasuke back, his name becomes taboo among the remaining Rookie 9. No news whatsoever. And that was the last time I've heard anything from him.

0o0o0o0

Three years has passed.

Naruto also left the village to train under Master Jiraiya. Sakura also decided to train under the tutelage of the Hokage. Ino, Tenten and I followed shortly after Sakura's recommendation.

Each of us develops our own unique abilities.

And I have learned to become stronger.

After I discovered the Uchiha's downfall, I made some research about certain things that might affect the fate of the entire Hyuga clan. I decided to make a change. I talked to my father regarding the branch family's place in the clan. He was surprised by my sudden interests on the affairs of the clan. Finally, I saw in his eyes the approval I was hoping for all my life. His acknowledgement.

The clan elders were furious. But Hanabi and our father supported me all the way. And so did Neji, Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Shino and the rest.

With the Hokage's commendation, the Hyuga clan is now one family. No more main or branch members, just the Hyuga clan.

Naruto would be surprised if he learns of this. It was his promise to my cousin during the Chuunin exams. That he will change the Hyuga's old ways when he becomes the Hokage.

I took the initiative. I was also inspired by the Uchiha brother's story. Their clan's demise. I don't want my little sister to suffer the same fate as Sasuke. I don't want to be hated by my sister just because I did what I have to do to protect the village by sacrificing the entire family. To be marked as a fugitive and a murderer. By taking the blame of something that I really don't want to do in the first place but must be done in order to protect the peace that was continuously eluded by destiny herself.

I want Hanabi to grow up a normal and happy life.

I hope and pray that the brothers would finally learn to forgive and forget. That life would be kinder to the two of them. That they will have another chance in happiness.

0o0o0o0

I, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru was sent on mission to the hidden village of the Waterfalls. Our duty is to protect and ensure the safety of the head Priestess during her one month pilgrimage around the Land of Fire. Her name is Amara. She reminded me so much of Naruto. She was very cheerful, a little aggressive, mischievous and loud spoken. She already hit Kiba twice on the head because he didn't laugh at her jokes. Actually, I was the only one who laughs. It was very funny. Shino shook his head in annoyance to the two who are still bickering wildly when I suddenly stopped. Akamaru barks as he also sensed that we are not alone.

Activating my Byakugan, I searched for any other threats that may surround us. "He or she is alone," I said to the others.

"Are you sure?" Shino asks, his bugs already moving at a steady pace ready to attack whoever comes close to our perimeter. I nodded sternly.

Kiba sniffs in the air and faces south, crouching slowly to the ground with Akamaru at his side. "Stay where you are," he said threateningly to the newcomer who suddenly appeared in the middle of the road.

A lone figure stands nonchalantly with one of his hand holding the tip of his sword that was on his hips. He is wearing a white kimono top with black pants secured by a white rope. I can see the smirk on his face that was shadowed by the darkening sky. _"He looks familiar? It can't be..."_

"Hn, such a warm welcome from you guys. Really heartwarming"

A voice I knew so well. "S-sasuke?" I whispered silently. My heart beats a little faster.

Kiba was taken by surprised but held his ground and growled menacingly. Lady Amara was still beside me. Her usually cheerful face showed sudden curiosity because of our reaction to the newcomer, looking back and forth to our faces and Sasuke. "A friend of yours? Kiba-kun? Hina-chan?"

"He was a ninja from our village," Shino replied and took the lead defensively blocking the Priestess from Sasukes' view.

"Was?"

"I left Konoha a few years ago," Sasuke answered and bowed respectfully to the Priestess. "You must be Lady Amara? Head Priestess of the hidden village of the Waterfalls", he asks politely. His face was emotionless.

"Well, technically no, but yes, I currently am from the Waterfall village, and you are?" Amara pouted her lips with her fingers on her chin tapping it gently.

_"What does she mean technically?"_ I wonder what that statement was without leaving my eyes on Sasuke. Absorbing his new look. He grew up beautifully just as I expected. But he looks thin. He noticed me and stares back as well receiving a murderous glare from Kiba.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. A rogue ninja from the hidden village of the Leaf" Kiba answered the Priestess and circled on Sasuke's other side while Akamaru stayed on the other corner, strategically placing the Uchiha in a vulnerable position. Shino stayed on his spot but I knew he was already preparing for an offensive attack in case Sasuke decides to make a move.

"Hello Hinata", he softly calls my name, "You grew up just like I know you would. Beautiful", he walked slowly towards me. Half of his face hidden by his hair, it was till unreadable. Then I noticed his eyes. It was different. Am I the only who noticed? "…"

"Stay away from her", Kiba shouted and runs at full speed trying to place himself between Sasuke and me. But he was faster. He suddenly took me in his arms and disappeared.

"Damn", the last word I heard from Shino, cursing for the first time.

0o0o0o0

"Uhm… Th-they're gone now. I th-think you can bring me down. Sa-sasuke-kun?" I stuttered, avoiding his eyes that didn't leave my face. Every time I'm nervous, I stutter unconsciously especially when someone is staring. It makes me more uncomfortable.

Sasuke jumps from branch to branch taking me away from the group.

I was wrong. He didn't look thin. He was fit. His arms were strong as he carries me along the way. I shifted my weight so that he wouldn't have a hard time carrying me.

"Did the idiot finally notice you?" he asks.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I knew he was referring to Naruto. "_How did he…?"_

"You were obvious. Way back our Academy days. I always saw you stealing glances to that loser. I think everyone already knew. Of course, except for that idiot."

_"Crap. This is awkward."_ My face turns deep red. I fidgeted more than ever. "It's not what you think, I…"

"Hmm, seems like he didn't change at all. I bet my last coin that he never did notice you, huh?" he slightly raised his head and stops. I hear the sound of rushing waters. We must be near a river.

He gently put me down on my feet, took my hand and pulled me near the edge of the cliff.

"This is where I stay when the old Snake doesn't need my services." He said as he showed me a medium sized waterfalls, not as grand as the falls that surround the village of the Waterfalls, but breathtaking nevertheless. It was nested beside the cliff where we are standing.

"Oh. It is beautiful," I said silently to myself. I smiled and turn to face him. He was standing a few meters back, with a disapproving look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you this trusting?" he said as he approaches me with a deadly gait, "Have you forgotten a few important details about me?"

Ah, yes. He was a dangerous man. As Orochimaru's most favored pet, his soon-to-be body, he did things to gain the old Sannins' trust. And it means everything. He was now considered an S-ranked criminal. One of the most wanted aside from his brother Itachi and the Akatsuki.

"No. I did not," I stared back right thru his eyes, "But I remember everything, about you, about your brother, about your clan…" I whispered as I raised my hand, gingerly, and touched his face. He didn't move an inch. His face was serious.

"Then you should ran," he said as he held my hand, a kunai at hand, "I might kill you. I'm having a hard time controlling myself. I guess, the Snake did succeed in corrupting me after all," a sinister smile on his lips.

"If it makes you a little better after all the hardships you encounter, I wouldn't mind," I said, "If only… If only you would grant my one final wish." I blurted out without thinking. Then I feel his venomous stare. Like he wanted to strangle me but could not. He tightens his hold to his blade.

"What is it Juugo?"

_"We're not alone?"_ That is the time I noticed a large man standing in the shadows beside the big oak tree. When I'm with him, I was starting to get careless, letting my defenses down. Neji wouldn't approve. I'm behaving like a crazy school girl having a date with his crush. _"What the…?"_ I knew Sasuke didn't like fan girls.

I couldn't see the face of the man called Juugo. But can I sense that he was looking at Sasuke and me, wondering what my presence meant but didn't ask.

"They have a tracker with them, it wouldn't take long and they'll be able to find you here. You want me to kill them all?"

"No! Please don't hurt them," I turn to Sasuke, pleading. I wouldn't forgive myself if any of them was hurt because of my foolishness. I knew I shouldn't be here yet I couldn't stop myself. I don't know when I will ever see him again.

When he left, it felt like my heart broke into two. I never thought the connection was stronger. I even ask the Hokage to explain but she doesn't know the answer. Sasuke might know and I want to grab the opportunity to be with him. Even for a short time.

Sasuke sighed while looking at my panicked expression. "Bring Suigetsu. Try to confuse them till tomorrow morning. I want her tonight." I blushed when he said that. "But never make contact. Tell him they're my guests. They have the Priestess with them. So they're off-limits. Do I make myself clear?"

Juugo laughs, "He wouldn't be pleased, but yes, I'll try to leash him," his looks at me, his eyes gleaming with amusement, "You owe me one though. Enjoy your evening." The leaves rustled as he disappeared.

"Well? I knew you want to ask a few questions. What do you want to know?" His face was serious. He removed my hands that still clenches tightly on his kimono. He gave me some space. Like he knew what I was going to ask. I was grateful.

I really don't know what to say. My heart is hammering like thunder. I fidgeted with my jacket and avoided his eyes. I knew this is my chance, yet, I couldn't find my voice. "I-I'm… I'm s-sorry for this trouble. I-I know, I shouldn't be here but… I have to understand… W-why? Why do we have this connection…? We're not really related to each other, right?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he said nonchalantly.

I nod and tried my hardest not to cry in front of him. A sign of weakness. He doesn't like the weak. One of the reasons why he left. Why he took this mission. Why he risks his life to do the Snakes every bidding. He still wanted to get stronger, to be more powerful. He wanted to avenge his clan. He still wanted death. Death to the people who's responsible for giving the decision to kill his family. Those people who put his brother to shame. Before, he wanted to kill his brother. Now he wanted to save him. To bring back his honor. His dignity.

Sasuke ignored me and tag me along the river. The two of us entered the waterfalls drenching our clothes. It has a tunnel beneath it. He performed some hand seals that created a ball of fire in his hands. He motioned me to follow him inside. He kept glancing at me but didn't say a word. I knew he was frustrated because his brows are furrowed as we walked all the way inside. Yet he was giving me the chance to contemplate things on my own. Like he knew I would discover the answers on my own even without his help.

"We're here," he said as he places the ball of fire in the middle of a bonfire creating light in that darkened room. It was spacious. There were pieces of furniture inside that was essential for everyday use.

"There are dry clothes in the closet. Pick something to change your wet ones. I'll dry them beside the fire." He told me afterwards before he left, giving me the privacy I need.

"Oh Sasuke," I blurted out, clutching the back of his kimono. "I… I…"

He loosens my grip. One of his hand gently raise my face and looked me in the eyes, "That can wait, Hinata-chan. You need to rest. I know you're exhausted from your journey. The Priestess can be a real brat sometimes. Just like someone I knew." He messed with my hair just like before and smiled wickedly at me. "I'll look for something to eat. You must be starving. Why do you look so skinny? Didn't they feed you enough at the Hyuga manor? Maybe you should find your own place to live."

Strange. I know he doesn't talk much. Maybe he's nervous. Just like me. I smiled. He saw me smiling impishly. He smirked back and rolled his eyes in irritation.

0o0o0o0

The fire he made continues to burn. It was beautiful. I tried to add my own chakra in an attempt to add a little color, but it dissolves quickly even before it touches the flame.

_"They must be worried?"_ Thinking about the others. I hope Sasuke's friends did not hurt them at all. I think I could trust Juugo. He looks like a nice guy. I'm not sure about the other guy, Suigetsu.

I looked at Sasuke's sleeping figure. He looks peaceful despite the constant danger he faces. I sighed gently and decide to look around. Staring at random places, touching his things. Then I saw his sword. I was about to touch it when a hand held me back.

"You should be a lightning element user to touch that sword. Or else, you'll be electrocuted," Sasuke said, preventing me from hurting myself.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I stuttered, slightly embarrassed for being nosy.

"Why aren't you sleeping Hinata? We still have to figure out your problem before you go back," Sasuke questioned me. He resumed his previous position. I never thought he was still awake.

"So, did you figure it out?" he asks.

I couldn't look straight into his eyes. I know I'm blushing. "I still don't understand. But I guess, knowing the basics don't change a thing."

"Meaning you're just letting the answers you seek ran away?"

"I g-guess so..."

"Hmm… Interesting…" Sasuke noted. He got up and walked slowly to my direction. Cautiously, like he was giving a chance to escape. "So why are you here, Hinata?"

I fidgeted a little bit. Not looking at him.

"Let me help you with that one… Hinata. Look at me," he ordered, "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me why you're here." His words rang deep. I knew I had to say something. Yet I couldn't.

"Sasuke… I… I…" I could feel him in front of me. Dangerously close.

He lifted my face. My eyes met his. It was black as night. More beautiful than my pale ones. He closed the distance between us; softly, he caressed my cheek, like a feathers touch. I closed my eyes, leaning at his touch. It felt wonderful. I open my eyes and saw his, they were unreadable. Even though I couldn't see what's inside, I knew he is fighting another battle within.

"This is a mistake. I… I shouldn't have…" he released me immediately, turning his back. He clenches his fists.

"It's a-already too late Sasuke… I… I want to be with you. Isn't that obvious?"

"I think so," he sighed, "You're not good at hiding your emotions either."

"What are we going to do now," I asked. A little disappointed because I thought I was that close in getting my first kiss.

"You tell me," he replied, amused at my reaction. I jerked my head away from him, a little annoyed.

0o0o0o0

I never knew we had a connection. But when I saw my mom and Sasuke's mother in the same picture, I learned from father that both our mothers were former teammates; that they treated each others like sisters. I feel like I have to do something.

He broke down after I gave him his mother's last letter before she died. It was entrusted to my mom, knowing that someday, her sons would need her even if she wasn't there for them. I felt my heart crying. I felt his pain.

The day I saw Sasuke's pain, our link has strengthened. From that moment, my feelings have changed completely.

I still like Naruto. He gave me inspiration. To be a better person who always believe on one's self. Someone who will always believe in the goodness of others. Even if all odds are against you, you should never give up. Fight for what you believe in. Just like he always did. And I thanked him for that.

What I felt for Sasuke is different.

I fell in love with him that day.

Affirmed by these thoughts, surprised to know that they were there all along, the answers that I've been looking for all this time, I look straight to his eyes. I felt courage for the first time. It was now or never.

"I guess I'm letting the chips of fate fall where they may. I want you to know… Sasuke, that I… I…"

I never noticed him walk towards me. Sasuke holds me carefully, I closed my eyes, and he took my face in his hands as he leaned closer, slowly, his lips inches from mine. I struggled to concentrate. It was hard to think when he is touching me like this. And then, he pressed his lips against mine. Softly.

"Hinata"

"I love you," Finally, I said to him as bravely as I could.

He was surprised to hear those words. I knew I look like a tomato. After that kiss… Well… I'm blushing profusely like it's the first time. Yes, it was my first kiss. The first time I tell someone what I feel. I never had the courage to face Naruto and tell him what I felt. I always look from afar. Hoping that he would notice and like me as well. Maybe with Sasuke. It would be different.

"I'm guess, I'm a lot worse than Naruto…" he said.

I tried to hide my face, embarrassed, but he took me in his arms and held me close.

TO BE CONTINUED…

0o0o0o0

_Conclusion on next chapter. Hope I did something right this time=)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally… _

_P.S. Sorry for my mistakes (if any were found which I'm sure has a couple of words, this and all of that). MS Word did help me though^^_

0o0o0o0

CONTINUATION…

We were on top of the falls, sitting side by side, after that kiss, followed by another, and another, we decided to stop, for our own good. "Controlling myself around you is hard enough. Please don't push my patience Hinata, or you'll be sorry," he told me with that serious look on his face.

With those words, I settled with our hands entwined. His hands were callused, forged by the harshness of life. Never ending battles and blood. Sacrifices. Yet, for me, his hands were the softest I've ever touched.

"When this is over… Would you come home with me?" I asked, staring at him, memorizing his face, knowing that our moment together is close to an end.

"Where is home?" he asks. Finally, he looked at me, a tender look on his face, "I still have to find Itachi. He is the only family I have left."

"Then I will wait for you," tears starting to form in my eyes. He took my hand and places it near his heart.

"Thank you." His words were solemn, like the breaking dawn.

"Sasuke. It is time." Juugo said.

"When this is over, I will find you Hinata. I promise."

I closed our distance, pulled his face into mine and kissed him for the last time. It was painfully sweet. _"Sasuke."_ It feels cold. I knew he was gone. I knew he will hold on to his promise, I knew he would come back. For me.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted while Akamaru jumps at me, licking my face. I am happy to see them too, but I feel like crying.

"Where is he?" Kiba is frantic. He was looking for any sign of Sasuke.

"He already left," I said hesitantly, trying to hold my emotions.

"What's wrong Hinata, are you hurt?" Shino asks worriedly.

"I'm gonna kill that guy," Kiba shouted angrily, furious that he never had the chance to lay his hands to that traitor.

"No, he didn't…" I answered quickly, looking at both of them; Akamaru sits by my side, comforting me. "He didn't hurt me at all."

"!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Get out of my way, Kiba!" Priestess Amara shoved Kiba aside, as she hugged me, I couldn't stop myself from crying. Akamaru put his head down.

"You two, pull up some tents and gather some woods, I think it'll be safe to camp here tonight," the Priestess told the two.

"But, he might come back," Kiba complained.

Shino dragged Kiba away, "Yes, I think it will be safe for the night. Let's go Kiba, its getting dark."

"But?"

"Akamaru is more than capable to protect them while we're away. It will only take a couple of minutes to set the tent up and gather those woods." Akamaru barks confidently telling Kiba that he will protect us at all costs. Kiba hesitantly left us alone and follows Shino to the woods.

Lady Amara patted him in the head, "Good boy," she smiled warmly at the large dog as she looks at me. "Hinata-chan?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I could hardly breathe, the pain was too much. The Priestess grips my hand, forcing me to look at her, I tried to avoid her gaze but she was persistent. "Hina-chan, please look at me. Do you really want to make it harder for him?"

"Y-you knew all along?"

"That you and that cute guy have a relationship? No, but I see the connection between. I was beautiful," she smiles with a dreamy look on her face. "Oh, the last time I see something like that happened between my sister and her… hrrmpp… mortal enemy. Or so she says about him." The Priestess recalls and winks naughtily about it.

"Your sister?" I asks, suddenly confused.

"I'll tell you the story some other time. But for now, let's take your matter at hand before those two shows up."

Somehow, I feel relieved that there is someone I could talk to about this, I omitted some important details not to compromise Sasuke and his mission, but still, "Thank you, Lady Amara," I smiled shyly.

She patted my hand thoughtfully. "It's very rare for two people to have that kind of connection. It grew stronger over distance too. I don't usually believe in happily ever after, but I'm happy to prove myself wrong." Her face turns serious, "Don't be afraid of those feelings Hina-chan. It will only make him worse."

"I don't w-want to be his b-burden…" I stuttered.

"Then be the pillar of his strength, Hinata. Only you can help him." She holds my hand together and put it in front of my heart. "I figured that he's the type of person who doesn't use words but I can feel that he loves you as well."

"He does?"

"If you look into your heart, you'll understand more. It might be difficult for both of you to hold on, but maybe, it would be better if you'll let go for now. This might be your hardest battle, but for him, you'll do anything to win. Right, Hina-chan?"

"For him," I agreed.

Her wisdom gone from her eyes, replaced by an innocent candidness that I always like about the Priestess. "Let's race Akamaru, she rubbed the dogs left ear as she ran towards Kiba and Shino. Akamaru barks playfully as he run after the Priestess.

For a moment, I stayed and look at the falls, remembering, "Someday, we'll see each other again, someday."

0o0o0o0

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Quite true. In my case, I loved him more.

Orochimaru's death spread like fire. Everyone thinks that Sasuke killed the old snake for his own selfish reasons. I believe otherwise.

He didn't return to Konoha as Lady Tsunade had expected. Instead, Sasuke battles his way up, killing everyone who dares to oppose him. Most of those unfortunate souls were Konoha's enemies, the most dangerous ones. He might be doing those things to get his brother's attention, or maybe, just to impress me as he leaves a stem of my favorite flower in every scene.

0o0o0o0

A few years later, Akatsuki attacked Konoha. The village was almost destroyed. Naruto almost defeated Pain, but was outsmarted as he was tricked into submission. I tried to help as bravely as I could. I thought I would meet my end. Sasuke would be mad. As I think of his possible reactions, I couldn't help myself but smile.

"I never thought Konoha ninjas were fond of death. I will not ask what brought that smile in your pretty face, but I'll give you credit, little one," from his sleeve, he took a pole, the same one he used to pin Naruto on the ground, the same pole that he will use to end my life.

I closed my eyes and think of Sasuke's handsome face. "Such a waste, you could have been perfect."

"!"

"What the…?" Naruto muttered, surprised on his voice.

Pain seemed to deliberate as he took a step back.

"What's wrong?" I opened my eyes and saw two shadows shielding me from Akatsuki's leader.

"I should have known who you've been seeing, Itachi-san."

"Leader," Itachi bowed his head in respect to his former leader.

"Give me a break, Itachi. Stop being a hypocrite and kill him now." A voice I knew so well.

"Sasuke?"

"And what do you think you're doing?" he turns to me and removed the poles without difficulty. "If you wanted to die so badly, you could have told me so I would kill you myself," he said in gritted teeth. I knew he was worried about me.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, you bastard, you should have come sooner." Naruto shouted frustratingly. Juugo already helped him up.

"We have to make a little detour. Someone is following us." Itachi replied, "We don't want to make a scene of our arrival." He looked around and saw the damaged Pain had inflicted to Konoha. "Seems like even with our combined forces, it would still be difficult to defeat him," Itachi added.

"You got to be kidding me," Naruto exclaimed, sudden excitement etched on his face.

"Hn," Sasuke rolled his eyes in irritation, while glaring at me. "Juugo, take her to safety, let Karin heal her immediately. Find Suigetsu, make him useful for a change."

From a distance, I hear someone screaming for murder.

"Sure," Juugo was about to carry me in his arms, when Sasuke tried to stop him but didn't said anything.

0o0o0o0

As they fought Pain, I prayed so hard for their safe return, especially Sasuke.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine," Juugo said. The red-haired woman who healed me is staring at me with contempt in her eyes.

"Ignore her, she's just jealous," the man named Suigetsu added with a funny expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" I tried to ignore her but I could feel her from behind, shooting daggers at my back.

"She fancies Sasuke, but he avoided her often it was hilarious… Ouch! What was that for…? You witch!" Suigetsu shouted at Karin, holding his arm as the woman tried to hit him again.

"You're getting on my nerves, you moron," Karin chases Suigetsu as Juugo tried to separate them but gave up eventually. Karin lifted a boulder single-handedly as she throws it at the poor guy.

I giggled, "I'm glad that Sasuke had such a good company," I turn to Juugo, smiling.

"Yeah, we're lucky to have him as well," Juugo answered as he rubbed my hair. "I'll tell you a secret, but don't tell Sasuke, " he whispered, "I always hear him spoke of you in his dreams," a wide grin on his face. "He doesn't tell, but he really misses you, ya know," he winks at me as I felt my face redden with embarrassment.

0o0o0o0

Konoha was saved.

With the brothers' help, Naruto persuaded Pain to stop his revenge. Like he always did, Naruto healed another wounded heart. He gave him hope. Like he did with mine.

As a new dawn arises, so was hope in the hearts of everyone.

For me, my happily ever after have just begun. Sasuke and Itachi found each other after so many years. A new beginning.

0o0o0o0

"So this is where you've been going to all along. I should have known," his voice startled me in my prayers. I smiled a little as I offer my final respect to his family's tombstone.

Lady Tsunade commissioned a memorial for the Uchiha. With the brothers' permission, the village knew the sacrifices the clan has made to attain peace. Many were surprised, some are still suspicious. But I stayed by their side. Supporting the two of them, so did Sakura and Naruto.

"How's your brother doing?" Itachi's health deteriorated rapidly since their arrival. Excessive usage of the Sharingan had really some side effects to the user who continuous to use that power. I think Itachi still blames himself for their family's death.

"Sakura wanted to strangle him for being so stubborn," Sasuke said lazily, "Guess he finally found his match."

"Did you give him your mother's letter?"

"I ask Naruto to do me a favor. Hope he did it right this time," an annoying look crossed his face. I tried to erase the crease on his forehead when I heard a commotion a few blocks away. I sighed.

"Your cousin is starting to get on my nerves," Sasuke smirked, plotting ways to challenge the Hyuga's strongest.

"You just can't challenge my cousin into a fight like you did with Kiba," I lectured him, "Among all of you; Shikamaru and Shino are the only sensible ones."

"Hn. It's because they are smart enough to know that they can never beat me. Well of course, except for my brother, in his good condition, and that idiot Naruto. I was thinking it was a draw or something close to it if we ever fought."

A thought suddenly comes into my mind as I look at him, "Maybe, what your brother needs is a gentle heart to help him recover? Someone to look after him, to care for him."

"I want you to know that I'm a very selfish person. I don't share what is mine," he said as he envelops me with his embrace.

_"Ah, finally,"_ I leaned a little closer, burying my face in his chest, _"Feels like heaven."_ I smiled naughtily when we heard someone snaps. Sasuke ignored it completely.

"Silly, I'm not talking about myself." _Lady Amara seems to be a good choice. How about Sakura-chan?_

"Oh, really? Whatever you're thinking is impossible. Itachi doesn't like strong-willed women."

"Want a bet?" I stand on my toes and kissed him playfully on his cheek.

"Get your hands off her!" Neji shouted from behind. Tenten is having a hard time restraining him. Lee is closing by, looking energetic as usual.

"Tsk. Don't hang around those fools," Sasuke ignored my cousin much to my appreciation. I waved to Tenten and Lee; while I smiled apologetically to my cousin. Sasuke was referring to Konoha's newest addition to its population: Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu. "They influence you so badly. Maybe you should stick by my side just to be sure you're not corrupted at all."

"Is that a proposal?" As I turn to look at him, he gave me a box. "What's this?"

"It's my mom's necklace. An Uchiha heirloom that was passed down from generation to generation."

Hinata carefully opened the box, "It's beautiful." I exclaimed and turned to him, beaming happily. I look at it closely; it has the Uchiha symbol in it, surrounded by precious stones made intricately by artistic hands.

"Hn. It's just a necklace Hinata…!'' He looks surprised as I hugged him as tightly as I could and whispered, "I loved it, just I loved you for so long, Sasuke-kun. Oh, before I forgot…" I looked into his eyes; my stutter seemed to vanish completely. His eyes no longer had that look… the emptiness. He smiled tenderly at me.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

He didn't react at firsts, but I felt his arms, tighten around me as he whispered lovingly in my ear.

"Yeah, it's good to be home."

THE END

0o0o0o0

_Reviews, comments, criticisms and suggestions (if any, for future references) are mostly welcome…_


End file.
